Break Through The Barrier
by LaylaLily
Summary: Aisha's heart had always been block by a wall, keeping all the hatred, anger, and loneliness to herself. What happened when she met a guy who determine to break through that wall of her?


Hey! So I've been joining fanfic for a while and I was think, hey! wouldnt it be nice to have someone read your story for once?

So here I am! This is my first fiction, enjoy!

**I don't own Elsword **(obviously)

* * *

Aisha: Void Princess (15)

Elsword: Rune Slayer (15)

Eve: Code Empress (15)

**Prologue**

I stood there and watched as the girl ran away from me. I looked down at my feet in sadness, letting my bangs fell down loosely. _Why does everyone ran away from me? She was just there, talking to me a second ago..._ I thought.

"It's alright," a voice said as an arm wrapped around my shoulder. "You don't need them, you have me," Valak said, grinning. I smiled at him gratefully.

He was the only one who always there my by side. Even though he was the toughest guy in school and a bully to everyone, he always be nice to me. And I was grateful for that, depite everything that was happening in my life.

* * *

I opened the door to the big mansion and walked in, I didn't even walk half way into the hallway until I heard some giggling. I walked slower to the living room and poked my head in. A man dressed in black T-shirt with jeans sat on the couch, an arm wrapped around a brown hair lady's shoulder. She seemed to be laughing at a joke he made and they kissed.

I sighed before made my way upstairs. I paused in front of a brown door and turned the handle. I opened it quietly and walked in, turning on the light in the process. I stopped on the side of a white bed and stared down at the woman with beautiful purple wavy hair and soft pale skin. I kneeled down, held the warm, soft hand and kissed it. A tear of mine landed on her delegate skin.

She was a mom I never met. I love her with all my heart but ever since she gave birth to me, she had been in a coma. She hadn't eaten anything, but the doctor had put a spell on her to help keep her alive. He was one of those rare people who had the ability to use magic.

And you could say I was one of those, too.

When I had my time, I closed the door behind me quietly and walked downstairs. My dad was there, drinking a bottle of wine. When he saw me, he stood up. "Where the hell have you been?" He growled. I stayed silence and stared at him. Then I saw black and my head slammed against the wall. He had struck me across the face and I held my red cheek, enduring the pain. "What did I told you about responding in words?"

"Yes..." I whispered, water filled my eyes.

"Now there's a pile of dishes waiting for you in the kitchen," he snapped. I walked toward the kitchen, trying to hide my anger as he took out a cigarette. "While you're there, get me a bottle of beer will ya?"

I dont even understand how my family was rich. My dad was a drug dealer. He don't give a shit about anything, not my mom, not my sister, not even me. He was a fucking player, who go around recruiting girls for him to play with. He was a lazy ass pig.

* * *

"Hey, babe," Valak said as he turned to me, "did you brought the money I asked for?" I nodded and handed him a pack of cash. He took it and smirked. "Well I guess there's no need for you anymore." 2 of his friends appeared from behind and trees and came up to him, staring at the cash and laughing.

"W-what are you talking about?" I asked, confused. "Oh please, did you actually thought that I like a whore like you?" Valak stated, smirking. "No one want to get along with a whore like you who go around dressing like a prostitute. I was surprise that last bitch even tried to make friend with you, good thing I scared her away, huh?"

"V-Valak... What do you mean?" I asked again. My mind was blank, but I managed to caught what he was saying. I hope what he just said was just a lie, a joke that he played with his friend.

But he turned around and walked away with his 2 friends, ignoring my question. I tried to grab his arm and held him back but he turned back and hit me across my face. I fell down on the hard concrete and held my now-stinging cheek. And he left.

Tears fell down my cheeks and I knew that I had been played with.

He was the one who chased that girl away when she had tried to make friend with me.

But he was the one who made me believe that the world don't accepted me. He was the one who I placed all of my faith in. He was the one who I depend the most on.

He was my first love...

* * *

"What the hell took you so long?" My dad snarled when I walked through the hallway. I ignored him and walked toward the kitchen. "Get me a pack of cigarette while you're there."

I stopped and clenched my fists. I had had enough of this. I wasn't born to be boss around. I wasn't born to become a slave to anybody.

"No, get it yourself."

"What did you just say _bitch_?" But I refused to back down.

"I said," I looked up and stared at him straight in the eyes, "get it yourself, I don't serve a lazy asshole. I'm not your servant anymore."

In an instant, his hand went up and my vision go blind. I lost my balance and fell down, pain spread through my left cheek.

"No _child_, I controlled this place and you're my property, meaning you will do whatever I said."

"Not anymore," I said and stood up to faced him, there was no going back now.

What I wasn't aware was that he was drunk at that time. Losing his temper, he took out a meat-cutting knife and slashed at me. Unable to dodged it, I ended up getting cut across my chest. Blood spilled out as I collapsed on the floor in pain. I coughed out the red liquid and tried to endure the pain that was spreading through me.

"Dad! Stop!" A voice shrieked and I looked up. Speka was there, standing in the doorway with her friend, Noah. When she saw me laying on the floor, bleeding to death, she said to Noah, "Call help!" Then she leaped at my dad and attempted to pulled the knife away from his hand.

My head started spinning from losing too much blood and my consciousness were slipping from me. Before darkness took over me, a scream suddenly filled the silent room and I forced my eyes to opened. The knife went down on Speka. My heart stopped as I saw her collapsed on the floor and her body went lifeless.

* * *

_**Boys are useless. They bring nothing but misfortune. They had taken away everything I believe in. I wish they would all disappear. I hated them.**_

* * *

So? Wadya think? :D oh uh... I'm sorry to the boys who r reading this... don take this personally! :D

Im gonna make this like 4-5 chapters.

Btw I'm gonna make elsword a lil bit similar to a LK. Was planning to let him be the responsible LK but instead, I need him to be able to perform magic haha. Can't let Elsword be hopeless against the powerful Aisha can I?

Also in this story, Aisha would be able to do anything with fire :D

Review please!


End file.
